Poisoned pleasure or empoisonner plaisir
by Little Miss Bovver
Summary: ...and other short fics. Here is where i'll out all my Generation Kill one-shots! Feel the love, Walt! Brad/Ray, Ray/Walt et Brad/Nate mainly. Rated M because of slash. Don't like, don't read. Btw, i am not french.
1. Poisoned Pleasure

Poisoned pleasure or empoisonner plaisir

Brad/Ray

M

Brad could hear him from where he was laid; snuggled in his sleeping bag in a 'grave'.

He could hear the moans and husky groans that issued from Ray's parted lips. He could hear the _thwoping_ sound of skin jerking against hard muscle.

Fuck. He could almost taste it.

Brad shifted, suddenly feeling hot and uncomfortable in such a small space. He was hard and though it wasn't painful, it was hardly the idea of comfort. Brad shifted onto his back, legs parting to give him space.

Another groan and the sound of flat palm against steel; Ray leaned against the humvee to steady himself.

Brad opened his eyes; he could just about make out Ray; his eyes were shut and he was biting his bottom lip. His arm was pumping at a speedy pace, breath coming out in ragged pants. He was close to the edge now.

Brad found his hand snaking into his camouflage pants. He gripped his member hard, biting back a moan. Ray was pumping was harder now and he was gasping into the darkness, legs shaking with effort.

Brad squeezed the tip between his forefingers, while trying to remember that this was Ray he was masturbating with; masturbating to.

Ray; the arrogant little asshole. Ray; who's mind was so vulgar it was almost disgusting. Ray; who could be cock-loving one day and pussy-loving the next.

But, it was Ray who was making him so terribly hard and it was Ray who was so close to coming. Brad began to thrust, jerk, pull, tug, trying to match Ray's pace.

And then Walt was there. '_Jesus fucking Christ, Walt. Are you serious?_' came Ray's pissed off voice. Brad pulled his hand from his pants, exhaling almost angrily into the night. He shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

They'd have to wait another night to complete what they'd started.

He had a war to fight and he was sure Ray would be free later.

##


	2. Charms

**Title:** Charms  
**Pairing:** Brad, Ray, Nate, Trombley  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Words:** 155  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own and never will (sadly)  
**A/n:** Just a random cracky fic. I doubt this would ever happen or ever could, but here it is xD  
Cross posted to colbert_person and generation_kill

Charms

'What the hell happened here?' Fick demanded, looking at the dead Haji, whose brains were a pattern of blood and gore, decorating the dusty ground. Ray was sat on the hood of the humvee, a sheepish grin on his face.

'Ray decided to see what happened when you put a packet of Charms in the grenade tube,' Brad explained.

'It was fucking awesome!' Trombley said, eagerly. 'His head just fucking exploded.'

'Shut up, Trombley,' Brad said, dryly. Fick sighed and glanced at Ray.

'I don't want to see you misusing the weaponry again, Corporal Person. You could have hurt someone.'

'He did hurt someone,' Trombley put in.

'I meant another Marine,' Nate snapped, glancing back at the Haji.

'You've got to admit, you're impressed,' smiled Ray, raising his eyebrows. Fick stared at him, before walking off.

It was quiet for a moment, before Trombley gave a thoughtful smile. 'They always said Charms were bad luck.'

##


	3. One Vision

**Title:**One Vision

**Pairing****s/Characters: **Ray/Walt, hinted Brad/Nate & Pappy/Rudy, Reporter

**Rated: **M

**Word count:**504

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or know the real Marines etc, etc.

**A/N: **I wanted to write something about the Reporter, but I wanted to write a slash too, so this came about when I was in a Maths lesson xD I got the title from Queen's song. Also, Agape (unconditional love), Philia (love for family and friends), Storge (sentimental love) and Eros (sexual/romantic love) are four types of love which I just learnt in my R.E lesson and wanted to include.

One Vision

Reporter's POV

If there was one thing I didn't expect to see during my time in Iraq, this was it.

In a way, it didn't surprise me when I set eyes on Ray, knelt on all fours.

But, Walt?

I remember him telling me about his girl back home; Melissa. The love that shone in his eyes and his smile when he mentioned her.

_Eros. __Agape. Philia. Storge. _

Here was Walt, pounding into Ray, hands gripping his waist, fingers digging into flesh. His tongue darted out to moisten parted lips.

I pulled out my notepad, but my pen hovered uncertainly over the page. I was used to writing everything down; bad jokes, friendly fire, incompetent officers.

But this… I wasn't sure.

In a way, I realised with an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, that I'd known for a while. I recalled the smirks they'd flash each other as if sharing a private joke. The close contact; fingers brushing when they exchanged equipment. The eye contact and quiet conversations between themselves.

I should have known that that was odd; Ray Person and quiet didn't mix… unless there was something to hide.

I lowered my notepad, dragging my gaze up again. Walt gave Ray a final thrust, his hips jerking as he came. A low hiss escaped before the two slumped forward.

'I've got sand over my fucking cock,' Ray muttered, but smiled, rolling onto his back.

I wasn't there to watch them kiss.

The sand crunched under my boots as I made my way back to the rest of the Marines. I looked around, eyes wide as I noticed things that were oblivious to me before.

Nate and Brad sat by the LT's humvee, working over a map. Now, that I knew what I was looking for, I saw that they were leaned towards each other, their shoulders pressed together. Nate's ankle rested gently against Brad's boot and as the LT went to point at something, his fingers brushed lightly over Brad's knuckles.

There were small smiles on each of their faces.

I looked away, moving past them. Up ahead, Rudy was doing push ups; his torso was bare and glistening in the fading light that sent a red mist over the desert. Pappy stood beside him, laughing and chatting away.

But, I noticed, his eyes were intent and almost hungry and his tongue grazed his bottom lip.

I also saw that Pappy was holding his Kevlar in front of his crotch, as if hiding something.

I almost scowled, moving back to the humvee where Trombley was snoozing in the back and I told myself that I was just seeing things; twisting the reality. I mean, okay, I had to accept Ray and Walt, seeing as I'd just seen it with my own eyes, but Nate may have accidentally brushed Brad and Pappy was probably just holding the Kevlar casually…

There were many things I didn't expect to find during my time in Iraq. There were also some things I wouldn't question.


	4. Pleasurably Warm

**Title:** Pleasurably Warm  
**Characters:** Espera/OC  
**Rating:** M  
**Word count:** 1,347  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters and HBO owns GenKill.  
**A/N:** Written for the Get Some Porn Skirmish. Prompt: They have a babysitter with the kids and a hotel room all to themselves.

'Dog, when you said babysitter, I thought you meant someone a little more, y'know... older,' Poke Espera says, a frown creasing his brow and he peers over Carla's shoulder to see the teenage girl knelt with little Katie on the floor. Katie's chubby little legs are kicked out in front of her, beaming as she waves a building block in the girl's face.

Carla rolls her eyes and gives a small laugh, cupping his jaw and angling his face towards hers. 'Anna is old enough to do the job.'

'She's still in diapers herself,' Poke says with a slight scowl.

'She's sixteen,' Carla replies, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, her hand falling into his. She turns back to Anna, who was straightening up with Katie in her arms. 'Now, Jessie and Rachel are upstairs watching TV, so they should be okay. Their dinner is in the oven which should be ready in half an hour or so. Katie goes to bed at seven, Rachel and Jessie at nine. There's soda in the refrigerator and snacks in the cupboard.'

Anna nods eagerly; her blond hair is pulled into a loose bun, wisps of hair falling out the side. Katie has stuck her fingers in her mouth and is chewing on them as she stares at her parents with big, brown eyes. Carla leans forward to kiss the top of her head and with a smile and a murmured 'Be good for Anna!' Poke ushers Carla out the house.

It isn't a long drive to the hotel. Poke pulls up, cutting the engine and moving around the car to open the door for Carla. His wife smiles at him. 'Such the gentleman.'

'As always,' he laughs, placing a hand on the small of her back and steering her into the entrance. The foyer is large, marble and dark wood, a smart looking man slumped at the reception desk. He straightens up quickly as he sees them approach, clearing his throat.

'Welcome to Heartwood Hotel. Can I help you, sir?'

'I have a room booked, dog.'

'Name?'

'Espera.' The man checks the hotel computer, nodding and he turns away to snag a key from the hooks. He hands it over to Poke.

'Have a nice evening, sir.'

'Oh, I will,' Poke assures him with a smile, before turning and leading Carla over to the elevators. Their room is on the second floor, third door along and he lets Carla enter first. Flicking on the light, he smiles at Carla's small gasp.

'Oh, Tony...' she murmurs. The room is large, well done up, a chandelier causing diamonds to glint off every wall above the large double bed, made up with silken sheets and well plumped pillows. There are tears in Carla's eyes when she looked at him. 'How can we afford this?' she asks. Poke comes forward, cupping her jaw and kissing the tip of her nose.

'Don't worry about it.' He runs his tongue along his bottom lip. 'It's a treat. I've missed you.'

And then they are kissing and it's sweet at first, before it gets more demanding. Carla reaches up, one hand on the back of his head, the other resting on his neck.

'Wait,' Carla suddenly says, pulling away. She tugs her phone out her coat pocket. 'Maybe I should give Anna a call...?'

'Who's worried now?' Poke points out. She bites her bottom lip.

'Just to make sure everything's okay...'

'Carla,' Poke says, taking her phone from her and chucking it on the bed. He pulls her close to him once again. 'She'll be fine. She's sixteen after all.' Carla laughs, shaking her head before Poke catches her lips again. The two stumble back towards the bed, his lips now falling to her neck.

Carla arches up against him as Poke pushes her coat from her shoulders and they shift so he can pull it off. This leaves Carla in a small, dark purple evening dress and Poke lets out a sound of appreciation. 'What?' she smiles.

'Fuck. You look...' His grin makes up for his loss of words; it's almost boyish, as if all his Christmases and birthdays have come at once. His hand reaches up to push one strap off her shoulders, lips quickly following to pepper kisses across her shoulder and up her throat.

A flush has risen in her neck and cheeks and Carla's eyes fall shut. She shifts to sit up with Poke still straddling her and she pushes his suit from his shoulders, before her fingers make hasty work of his shirt.

Taking the hem of her dress, Poke moves a little to pull it off, revealing black lace underwear. 'Shit, dog,' he breathes. Carla laughs.

'I saved for weeks to buy them,' she replies, before leaning up to kiss him; it's rough, demanding, wanton as Carla lies back on the bed and pulls Poke with her. His hand trails down her side, calloused fingers causing her skin to tingle and a heat to flood warmly between her legs. Finally, his thumb trails across the lace of her underwear. Carla gives a small gasp of pleasure and lifts her hips to meet his hand.

Poke shifts down, nipping lightly on her collarbone before he meets her breasts. He sucks lightly on the lace, the friction from the material electrifying for her. Carla fists the sheets, writhing beneath him as he continues the path down her body.

He presses a kiss on her abdomen, before shifting to nip her inner thighs lightly. 'Tony...' his name falls huskily from her lips and her legs part easily for him. Slowly, Poke slips the panties over her waist and tugs them down her legs, glancing up to meet her lust-darkened gaze. Then, they dropped back to the underwear as he lets them drop off her feet.

And there she is, presented flush, wet and willing in front of him. Poke shifts up again, lifting one leg to drape over his shoulder. He kisses her inner thigh once more, breathing in her musky smell before he dips his head.

The first taste makes a low groan escape Poke's lips and a hiss to escape from Carla.

His teeth graze her clit, his other hand coming up to press down on her hip, holding her in place. His tongue presses against her entrance and he slowly begins to fuck her, each delve going deeper. Then, he raises his head to suck lightly on the hard nub, rolling it between his teeth and flicking the tip with his tongue. 'Tony, please,' Carla gasps, hips bucking against his mouth.

Poke pulls away and crawls back up her body and she kisses him, tasting herself on his lips. She reaches down to undo the buttons of his trousers. Poke helps her kick them off along with his boxers, before she pushes him onto his back. Carla crawls across the sheets to straddle him, pressing back against his hard manhood. Poke's hands fall to her waist, fingers biting into the skin.

She shifts her hips until she can feel him hard and pulsing against her entrance and then slowly eases herself down. Poke thrusts his hips upwards, a feral growl leaving the back of his throat. Carla bites her bottom lip, moaning softly as he begins to fuck her; the thrusts grow harder and steadier, pushing deep up into her. Poke feels his stomach tighten with arousal, the pressure in his balls becoming almost too much. His back arches from the bed and a low, guttural cry leaves his lips as he suddenly comes.

His body stiffens. His hips surge upwards. His fingers tighten on her waist before he sinks back against the pillows.

Carla falls against him, panting heavily and he kisses her sweat-dampened shoulder, cradling her against his chest. 'I love you, Carla,' he tells her, breathlessly, eyes shut as he waits for the strength to return to his limbs. His body is numb, pleasurably warm and tingly. Carla stretches, cat-like, and places a small kiss on his jaw.

'I love you too, Tony Espera.'


End file.
